Poker Face
by TheWillOfMythal
Summary: Alex is one of the most attentive persons that Piper knows, so she probably should have considered that impressive skill of hers before she accepted to play strip poker. One shot. Early Vauseman with a dash of smut.


Hi everyone!

So, I'm aware that I have two other Vauseman stories going on, but I have had this idea (I've been thinking about it for some time actually, lol) and I really couldn't resist the temptation anymore, so here it is :)

It's very light and there is just a bit of smut, nothing kinky or elaborate. Let's say that I was in the mood for some quiet, simple, early Vauseman shenanigan :D

One more quick note... I hate having to repeat it again, but at the risk of sounding redundant, I just wanted to remind you guys to please not leave spoilers in the comments about season five. I just started watching it, I'm a couple of episodes in so far, and I would appreciate if you keep any mention of it from the comments. Thank you, I really appreciate it :)

Now I leave you to this little something :D

Enjoy

* * *

You hold the cards close to you, taking another peek down at them, double checking to make sure that they are actually what you saw and at the same time trying to do anything in your power to keep your eyebrow from twitching, your lips from curling into a smile, and all of your other facial muscles from reacting in any way in front of the pair of aces that have been dealt to you.

They look _so_ incredibly promising with the pair of ten on the table.

Getting some of your clothes back would be nice, you think as you squirm on the chair - the back of your naked thighs are almost glued to the leather of the seat. But most of all, more than getting your shorts back, you want to beat your opponent and wipe away that infuriating, smug, seemingly permanent little smirk from that gorgeous face.

Also, the bet for this hand is going to be your shirt against hers, and you might want to win so that you can enjoy the sight of all the creamy alabaster skin that would be revealed to you once that tank top would be taken off and handed to you as a prize. But then there is also another part of you that is concerned instead, that you might get _distracted_ by the two generous, soft, mounds that would be in plain sight, trapped so deliciously under a fine black lace bra if you happen to win.

You swallow. Diverting your gaze from where it had shifted - and has been fixed - on Alex's boobs without your knowledge and for who knows how long now.

Your mouth feels suddenly dry, but you don't reach for the bottle of tequila on the table to refill your shot glass. That could send a suspicious message as well, maybe...

 _Fuck it._

You go for it.

Pouring another glass and downing it so fast that even Alex is a bit surprised when it doesn't trigger the much-expected coughing that usually follows after swallowing a shot so fast.

"Thirsty, kid?"

That smug smirk, you think, as you slam the glass down, narrowing your eyes at her in a glare. Oh, you are going to wipe that smirk right off her face along with-

"I want your tank top." You tell her again as if any of you had forgotten what is at stake here.

Alex surely hasn't.

"Oh, believe me," And that infuriating smirk only widens further, knowingly. "I've noticed your interest in my _top,_ Pipes."

Heat flares instantly on your cheeks.

It must be the tequila kicking in.

Or, maybe, your staring at her uh... _assets,_ hasn't been as subtle as you thought it was after all.

Either way...

"Just... deal the last card already!" You sputter impatiently.

Alex hums, nodding and looking definitely pleased with the look on your face.

"I like it when you get all bossy like that."

The wink that she throws at you would have made you stumble if you were standing. But you are sitting, so you just swoon a little at the sight of it before sneering at her to keep from squirming on your seat for something that _definitely_ has _nothing_ to do with a feeling of something awfully close to excitement being stirred low in your belly.

Damn her.

She is flustering you on purpose, the wicked little-

You don't have time to finish that thought that Alex, finally, deals the fifth card.

It lands beside the others lined up at the center of the table and-

It's another ace.

 _It's another ace!_

The bright grin that spreads across your face matches the brightness of the lightning that flashes in the storm outside, and the whoop of victory that you shout a second after can be heard over thunder that follows.

"Ha! In your face, Al!" You slam your cards down on the table with the most pleased look your tingling facial muscles can manage after ten minutes of stillness.

"Nice game, kid, but..." Alex compliments but... it takes you a few seconds to come down from your excitement-high to notice that she doesn't have the look of someone who has just lost.

"Not so fast, pillow-biter." She adds affectionately.

The excitement pumping in your veins diminishes instantly.

And when her smirk takes that unmistakable mischievous curl...

No...

She isn't.

Your eyes widen with dread.

 _Oh no._

But it is.

Much to your horror, Alex sets her own cards down and-

A pair of ten.

A pair of ten that with the other two on the table - aside from the other scraps - makes a freaking four of a kind against your full house.

Your face turns red again, glowing with so much irritation that your jaw twitches.

"Ouch, that must sting, Pipes." Alex says, faking a hiss and a grimace before grinning, extending her hand expectedly and batting her eyelashes. "Shirt, please."

Grumply, so grumply you might just tear the damn thing off, you take off your shirt and throw it in her face. She laughs and you growl at her. Underneath you are not even wearing a bra like she is, so you are pretty much sitting there naked.

Alex takes a moment to revel in her victory by letting her gaze travel up and down the new skin exposed before gathering all the cards on the table, shuffling again and then dealing.

She must be cheating. That's the only possible explanation.

You know she is.

You just don't know _how_ she is doing it.

You have kept your face a mask. Not even an injection of botox could have kept it more still. You are sure of that. Your entire face has been tingling with that light itch that comes with stillness.

Alex on her part, the few times you have actually tried to read her expression, seeking for any of those giveaways, you have been constantly met with a perpetual even if subtle, look of amusement. Her eyes sparkle whether she gets a good hand or not. So you have given up trying to search her face or risk to drown into the green of those emerald lakes and just focus on your game, your cards, your poker face, playing smart and carefully.

And yet, Alex always seems to always know when to retreat to avoid losing.

She has all her clothes on or... well, as much as boyshorts and a tank top and bra can be considered clothes, but heck, here in Panama is hot, even when there is something similar to a hurricane going on outside your bungalow.

During the next few games, you even deal the cards for a couple of rounds but you stall.

It is when Alex wins one more time - with a _straight_ no less, something you would very much enjoy teasing her about - and wins the last piece of clothing left on your body, your panties, that you openly accuse her. Refusing to take off that thin, delicate, last piece of garment.

"No. That's it. I give up. You're cheating. I don't know how, but I know you are."

"That's a pretty straightforward accusation, Pipes." Despite the answer, she doesn't even look a bit offended though, which only increases your suspicious.

"It is the cards? You bought one of those decks meant for magic tricks, haven't you?"

Alex starts chuckling when you check a few of the cards, inspecting the intricate design of flowers on the back but finding no signs that indicate the suits or numbers hidden anywhere. You even turn around in your seat in search of a mirror you might not have noticed hanging behind you, but nope. There is nothing that can cast a reflection. The bungalow is pretty much wood, although very modernly furnished.

"It's nothing of those things." She assures once you have stopped looking for anything suspicious laying around.

But that answer isn't a completely negative one.

In fact, it's a half admission that there is something she has been exploiting to either get the best cards or read through the thick impenetrable mask you have been wearing for the past half an hour.

"So what it is then?!" You exclaim, beyond frustrated and confused, two feelings that only increase tenfold when Alex just smirks at you before finally answering.

"Your nipples."

You blink.

And then frown.

"My..." You must have heard that wrong. "My what?!"

"Your nipples," Alex repeats gesturing to your naked chest with a smile, but it is the sincerity under the amusement that has the flecks of gold in her eyes sparkle, what makes you do a double take. Startled by the ridiculousness of an admission that you don't know if you should even believe.

And yet, an absurd instinct takes over and makes you cover yourself at the revelation, as if suddenly aware of your nakedness, a gesture that is not only totally unnecessary but it adds to its ridiculousness. As if Alex has _never_ seen you naked before. But really, you can't help it.

"Are you kidding me?!" You sputter now way beyond confused.

"Nope." Alex answer, shaking her head. "They have been speaking to me the _whole_ time," She confesses proudly, and you don't know how you are not laughing your ass off in hearing such thing instead of being stuck in between disbelief and actual shock.

"Stiffening whenever you saw that you had a promising game." She concludes and-

Okay.

No way.

She must be fucking with you.

 _...Right?_

With your cheeks still flushed with a mix of embarrassment and outrage, you straighten your back, letting your arm drop from your naked chest before squaring your shoulders and jutting your chin out.

"You are full of shit."

But Alex's smile only grows into a more smug grin.

 _Ugh._

"I'm not." She calmly insists, pressing a hand on her own chest in earnest. "I swear. Even earlier they were peaking from beneath your shirt, and the first time it happened you won with a pair of queens. I just put two and two together."

You think back to when you started playing and can't help but wonder if Alex might actually be telling the truth.

"Reactions are not only shown on the face Pipes," Alex explains when she notices the thoughtful look shaping your features. "The entire body responds in certain ways when... _Stimulated_ by certain things." She adds, looking far too pleased with herself. "I thought you knew that."

For how much it pains you to admit it, she has a point. And if someone like Alex can sniff lust or even the faintest trace of arousal in a room like a fucking shark can smell a drop of blood in the ocean, then she can certainly notice other physical reaction as well, doesn't matter how subtle they might be.

Nonetheless, still reluctant to believe what she said is completely true, you start sputtering to find an answer, an excuse of any kind, until you come up with something plausible.

"Have you considered that maybe I was just cold? I mean... there is a _fucking storm_ going on outside."

As if taking your defense, another loud thunder booms in the sky, making the windows of the bungalow tremble a little.

"Aw, you poor thing," Alex coos. "You are right," She allows, nodding, but with that smile and look of pretended compassion that people usually reserve for whiners. "I mean, look at you, freezing to death. Shivering _all over._ I should have noticed."

You do shiver then, but for a whole other reason. Something that definitely has nothing to do with the scorching look that Alex gives you as she eyes you thoroughly up and down.

"Come on," She invites, pulling her chair back a little and waving you over. "Get over here."

That look alone is enough to lit you up on fire, doesn't matter that you are beyond annoyed about this whole thing.

At last, you sigh.

Because there is not much you can do except obey at her request, trapped under the spell that her gaze has cast on you, so you stand and round the table to get to her, swinging one leg over her to straddle her lap and wrap your arms around those broad shoulders.

It's incredible, and it will never cease to amaze you how much just feeling her like this against you, feel the warmth of her body enveloping you, feel the soft, considerate touch of her hands on your skin, has the power to melt any discomfort you might have. Even erease how slightly upset you might still feel about losing the game.

"You are the cutest sore loser I have ever met," Alex confesses adjusting a lock of hair behind your ear, a gesture that in its tenderness makes that satisfied grin on her face much more bearable to look at.

"You cheated," You insist with a quiet mutter, but you still snuggle further into her when she lets her hand fall from your cheek and her arms circle your waist to pull you closer.

"I would never." She swears and a flash of authentic unquestionable seriousness crosses her face, the kind you believe with every inch of yourself, even if it lasts only a second before her expression regains that glint of amusement. "I merely used my observation skills to detect any sort of physical change during the game, and _they..."_ She says looking down at your treacherous nipples, gently cupping your breasts in her hands before flicking her thumbs across the two tiny peaks that are indeed hard again and becoming even harder at her attention. "They _always_ respond when you are excited about something."

You are undoubtedly very responsive there. And you can't do anything but shiver again, barely managing to swallow a gasp when her thumbs start flicking over them once more.

But you still shove her a little about this whole thing, chuckling a quick "Shut up" that is part amusement and part embarrassment before pulling her into a kiss and giving her no choice.

Alex is more than happy to oblige, and you should have considered that starting a kiss, like this, with you practically naked on top of her was bound to lead to much more.

Like she said, you might still be a little sore for losing.

But you surely don't mind one bit when her hands start roaming all over you, slow and gentle and with infinite reverence, as they trace familiar curves and dips, fingers skimming so softly along your spine that it makes you shudder all over again.

"What are you doing?" You mumble against her lips, attempting for suspicious but the grin slowly spreading on your face, of which Alex takes a glimpse of when she pulls back to look at you, makes it hard to be intended as anything but perfectly knowing.

"Warming you up with a consolatory prize." She smirks, and while one of her hands keeps enjoying its travel along your back and thigh, the fingers of the other one are already teasing the band of your panties, sneaking an inch in but not going further, although that's more than enough to send a sharp stab of arousal between your legs.

"Unless you have a word for me..." She adds softly, brushing her nose against yours.

In such a plain, obvious circumstance is totally unnecessary asking for consent. With Alex actually, it's always unnacessary.

She just wants to hear you say it.

But that's okay.

The only word you have for her at the moment after feeling her hands run up and down every naked part of your body within reach, and feeling her pressed against you like this, her fingers teasing the short patch of hair above your sex, could only be one, and it leaves your lips in a breathed, needy whisper.

"Please..."

You can feel the smile shaping her lips when she presses another kiss on your mouth as her hand, finally, dips past the waistband of your panties.

It doesn't take feeling her slip between your folds to realize how incredibly wet you are, but you have stopped being embarrassed about how easily and quickly Alex can elicit such reaction from you, sometimes even with just a look.

Nonetheless, that first, direct, intimate touch of her hand on your sex has you shake and gasp softly in delight, something that only intensifies when Alex groans in your mouth and starts drawing slow circles over your clit.

God... It feels good.

It feels gloriously amazing. But, inevitably, the need for more grows to the point that has you begging.

"Alex, please..." You murmur from where you have tucked your head against her neck.

"Please what baby?"

She knows what. She can feel the way you are trying to roll your hips against the hand holding you in place, preventing you to slide forward and take her inside.

But Alex loves when you are vocal about what you want, what you like, what you need, she might take some devious enjoyment in having you beg her for it, but she always, _always_ deliver, and the more explicit you are, the easier and faster you can get her to give you what you want.

Not to mention that you would be lying if you said that uttering what you need out loud isn't a surprising, incredible turn on of its own.

"Please," You breathe, pulling back from that safe spot to look at her through half-lidded eyes. "Get inside me."

And just like that, Alex abandons your clit to slide lower, and-

 _Fuck._

Pushing past your entrance with two of her very, very, extremely skilled fingers.

You don't think you'll ever be able to find the words and describe how incredible and glorious and magnificent it feels everytime Alex penetrates you. Every time she stretches you like this.

It's like a slot finally sliding into place to fill an emptiness that no one else, not even your own touch can fulfill.

It's so exquisite that it makes you sob in relief every time. Muscles clamping down to hold her possessively there inside you, where she belongs.

She stays still for a couple of seconds, more to enjoy herself the compelling moist warmth clinging so tightly around her than to give you time to get accustomed to the incredibly welcomed intrusion.

It is only when Alex teases you with an, "I love how eloquent you get when I'm inside you. But yeah, you feel pretty amazing too, Pipes" against your lips, that you realize you have been mumbling a string of half-conscious "so good" right in her ear, over and over, but it's nothing surprising getting lost, having your mind floating, while experiencing something so deeply intense.

When she starts moving it becomes immediately clear that it's not going to last for long.

Alex's thrusts are considerate, maybe just a little slower than usual, but nonetheless very purposeful as they eventually increase.

The tightness in your lower belly is already starting to unfurl and you can't do anything about it, and from the way Alex is touching you, even she can't wait to feel it come completely undone.

Using her shoulders for leverage you start using the muscles of your legs and lower back to roll your hips in time with each one of her thrusts, something that makes her slide deeper each time, a sensation that tears moan after moan from your throat along with a string of encouraging words and other noises that Alex appreciate immensely.

The temptation to lean forward again and enjoy the ride with your head resting in that comforting, safe spot of her neck where the scent of her lingers, where you can taste the light mix of sweetness and salt of her sweat mingled with the breeze of the ocean that has somehow seeped into her skin, is almost overwhelming, as it is getting lost in her mouth and into a kiss that will end only when your lungs will scream for air.

But Alex seems to have other plans.

"Lean back, baby." The soft request is anything but a surprise when it falls so huskily from her lips. "I want to look at you."

Just hearing that makes you clench your inner muscle, maybe on purpose, maybe not, but you _revel_ in the groan that rumbles so delicious in Alex's chest at the feeling fluttering around her.

You are perfectly aware of how much Alex loves just looking, but that's not the only reason she asks you that.

You have the proof after you comply.

She leans forward and after a quick but deep and scorchingly passionate kiss that leaves you breathless, her lips start trailing down your neck, teeth nibbling at your collarbone, before she reaches her expected destination and takes one of your traitor nipples in her mouth, playing a wonderfully wicked game of sucking and licking and generally just driving you utterly insane, increasing your desire over a new limit.

The slick warmth that wraps around you is enough to elicit a whimper as your hips buck forward on their own will, taking her that inch deeper inside you.

Suddenly it's all too much.

Your fingernails dig into her shoulders - hard enough to make Alex hiss a growl around your exquisitely tortured nipple - throwing your head back as your entire body goes completely stiff in that unmistakable way.

You don't even know if when you fall and come it is because of the fingers curling so expertly and surely against that spot on your front wall, or because of the thumb that has joined and started rubbing circles on your clit, or because Alex from scraping your nipple with her teeth before soothing the sting with her tongue she sucks you hard inside the slick compelling warmth of her mouth.

All you know is that you cling onto her with everything you have as your body snaps and convulses, inner muscles fluttering and clenching relentlessly around Alex's fingers as a shout of her name gets ripped from your throat, outmatching the sound of the storm still raging outside.

Riding through the aftershock and then coming down from such high takes what seems to be an eternity.

But Alex is there, holding you close to prevent you from falling off her lap when you slump bonelessly on her, kissing your cheek, brushing her lips along your jaw while you recover, trying to regain your breathing a sip of air at the time.

But even with your lungs screaming for oxygen you still crave for a kiss to make the descent much more smooth, nosing your way to her mouth with eyes closed until you finally find those soft sweet lips of hers.

When you pull back and your eyes flutter drunkenly open, you are immediately met by the green expressive gems that never fail to make your heart skip a beat.

"Hey there." You greet her a bit bashfully.

"Hey yourself," Alex smiles, grins actually. "It seems like you have enjoyed losing after all." She quips and you scoff, still a little breathlessly.

"It's hard to think of it as a defeat when I end up with your fingers inside me." You admit. "But I do agree with you, I loved every second of it."

And then Alex smirks turn into one of those soft smiles that she reserves only for you.

"So did I."

With that, she leans in and you more than eagerly meet her halfway.

It's something you always seek for after an orgasm, the comfort and warmth and tenderness of Alex's lips. Also, having her tongue licking lazily at the inside of your mouth when you deepen the kiss is the only feeling that you have learned can actually work as the most wonderful distraction, successfully diverting your attention and not make you protest - too much - when she starts pulling out from you.

As soon as she slides free and withdraws her hand however, you take it in yours as you pull back from the kiss, deliberately looking at her from under your eyelashes, and loving everything about the way her eyes shimmer in anticipation - as you bring her hand up to your lips - before growing into an impossibly dark green with lust when you hum at the taste of yourself as you take her in your mouth and suck her fingers clean.

You run your tongue in between, and then Alex curls them a bit when you reach the tips on the way out.

"That's playing dirty, kid." Alex growls when you release her with a quiet sucking noise.

"Oh. Is it now?" You ask faking innocent but breaking into an overly pleased smirk that matches one of hers in front of the dangerous look of desire shaping her gorgeous features.

"I'm merely using my seductive skills to drive you crazy." It's equally teasing and sincere honesty, clearly remembering the similar version that she has given you earlier as an excuse after the game and your accusations of cheating.

But Alex actually looks pleased by the mocking answer.

"Just don't tease me too much, kid."

It's _so_ very tempting. And the knowledge of exactly how exquisitely she would "repay" you later for being a tease is even more delicious.

However, you don't answer her - enjoying for once having the chance to leave her with the doubt - but the way you dismount her lap a bit more eagerly than you intended, is enough of a giveaway about your intentions.

You make your way down her body in between kisses, trailing your lips down every inch of her that gets exposed as you get rid of the few layers of clothes until you kneel in front of the chair she is still sitting on, taking off her boyshorts with a little help of a lift of her hips before parting her legs and settling comfortably between them.

Her hand is already on your head, fingers carding through your hair, not to push or encourage you, but just to keep contact, like your gaze remains locked with hers, so loving, adoring, reassuring under the flickering flame of lust that burns all the brighter when you finally lean in.

And suddenly, when the essence of her envelops your taste buds and spreads in your mouth with that unique flavor, you can't help but think that losing has never tasted sweeter.

* * *

 **I just couldn't stop thinking about how much of an amazing poker player Alex would be and how much she and Piper would have enjoyed making things more interesting with the whole strip thing, you know, in between seductive looks that would get younger Piper both** **slightly** **flustered and annoyed because she is so definitely a sore loser ;) Anyway, like I said, just a little something for you guys. Thanks for reading everyone :)**


End file.
